dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan Returns
Gohan Returns (ボクは孫悟空の息子だ!! 悟飯、再び決戦場へ, Boku wa Son Gokuu no Musuko Da!! Gohan, Futatabi Kessenjou e) is the twenty-fifth episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundredth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on July 24, 1991. Its original American air date was October 25, 1999. Summary Frieza flies straight into Goku's Kamehameha and a struggle ensues. Overcome by rage, Frieza pushes against the Kamehameha wave as hard as he can, and Goku powers it up several times to keep Frieza at bay. On Earth, Mr. Popo makes the wish to revive Frieza's victims on Namek, and Shenron grants it, albeit with a bit of difficulty. Finally, Frieza suddenly flies away from the Kamehameha and straight into a distracted Goku, burying him in a hole hundreds of feet underground, which then explodes with lava. From afar, Gohan feels Goku's energy signal vanish completely, as if Goku has died. Bulma implores Gohan to flee Namek with her if Goku has been defeated, but Gohan instead flies off to confront Frieza alone, confident that he may be able to beat the worn out tyrant. Meanwhile, everyone killed by Frieza and his henchmen wakes up, among them Dende, Vegeta, and Grand Elder Guru but not Krillin, and with Guru's revival, Porunga returns, as he had not yet granted the third wish. Gohan reaches Frieza as the tyrant prepares to leave Namek. In his confidence, Frieza goes back to his normal state and takes Gohan on, easily dominating the young Saiyan. Finally, Frieza insults Goku and declares him dead, enraging Gohan. Realizing that Goku may very well be gone, Gohan attempts to flee, but Frieza intercepts him, having found out that Gohan was trying to delay him so that he would die in Namek's explosion. Then, Gohan begins to feel Goku's energy signal from below. With newfound confidence, Gohan attacks Frieza with multiple punches and launches an Ultimate Masenko at him, but it fails to damage Frieza. Impressed, Frieza powers up to 100% again and prepares to kill Gohan. However, just then, Goku emerges from the sea: although he had been injured by Frieza's sneak attack, he hid his energy signal and stayed below long enough to recover his strength. Ordering Gohan to leave Namek, Goku prepares to face Frieza again. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (100% final form) *Gohan vs. Frieza (50% final form) Trivia *This episode marks the 100th episode of Dragon Ball Z. *The wish that brings back everyone killed by Frieza and his henchmen does not include any of Frieza's henchmen themselves, such as Frieza's orange soldier and the unfortunate soldier who was kicked into a lake by Zarbon. This wish also gives birth to Syn Shenron, a Shadow Dragon who appears in Dragon Ball GT. *In the FUNimation Dub dub of this episode, the dialogues of Gohan and Frieza, as well as the result of the fight directly prior, lead viewers to believe that Goku has been killed by Frieza's sneak attack, and then revived by the Earth's Dragon Balls, but it would be impossible for him to be revived by Shenron, who had previously restored him to life following the battle with Raditz. In most other versions, including the original manga, Goku is merely knocked out for an extended time. *At one point in this episode, Goku takes on a power up form that resembles the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gallery Category:Frieza Saga Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z